The present invention is related to a steel ball actuated burglar proof device which is mounted on the inside of an engine hood or trunk lid, and the lift of the engine hood or trunk lid will cause a steel ball received in a casing to slide or roll toward a metallic rivet received in the casing, and the contact between the two will conduct a circuit which actuates an alarm to work instantly.
Burglar proof devices have been designed in many types for use on vehicles, for example, mechanical, electrical and photoelectric kinds of alarming devices being available on the market at various prices. No matter what kind of burglar proof device is adopted, there must be an actuation means and an alarming means contained therein. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional burglar proof device mounted on automobiles is fixed on an engine hood or trunk lid or doors thereof by means of a fixing plate 701; when the hood or lid is closed, the actuation stick 702 is pressed downward, causing the burglar alarm to be in a ready mode. Once the force exerted on the actuation stick is removed, the alarm is urged to operate.
However, the general prior burglar proof devices have encountered the following problems in their fixing to the automobiles:
1. The body of the automobile is unavoidably damaged as a result of drilling holes thereon for fixing the burglar proof device thereto. Most of the owners of new cars are reluctant to perform this sort of operation on their new cars.
2. In raining days, water can penetrate the body of a car through such kind of drilling holes and do damage to the internal auto parts as well as the body thereof.
3. It is not easy to locate a proper place for the conventional burglar proof device on a car.
4. The prior burglar proof device takes up a relative large space because of the device having to be mounted in conformance with the room in which it is fixed with the help of an L-shaped fixing bracket 703 as shown in FIG. 1.
5. The prior burglar proof device can be harmful to a person washing or fixing the car equipped with the device, resulting in the cutting of his hands or the tearing of his clothes due to carelessness.
6. The prior burglar proof device is easily damaged by baggages in the trunk or by fixing instrument, is easily distorted in its shape, and is hard to maintain.
The present inventor has noticed the disadvantages inherent with the prior art and at last worked out a steel ball actuated burgular alarm device which solves the above-cited problems.